Project Summary: Given the pervasive disparities in alcohol use disorders (AUD) and HIV among young Latino men, the proposed training plan will build upon my work on HIV transmission risk and co-morbidities by training me in: 1) alcohol and HIV epidemiology, 2) the integration of biological measures with behavioral science, and 3) longitudinal data analysis, while expanding the scope of my health disparities research to include Latino men. With the guidance of my exceptional Mentor Team, the proposed training aims will be achieved with a combination of in-/formal coursework and workshops in alcohol epidemiology, stress response biomarkers, and longitudinal statistical methods as well as practical experience in primary data collection, assay, and analysis, of salivary, urinary, and blood stress biomarkers with behavioral data in ethnic minority populations. In addition, this K01 will provide me with guidance to develop skills for a successful academic career and support for my transition into an independent investigator. Men make up 87% of new HIV infections among Latinos. Latino men play a central role in bridging HIV/STI across sexual networks due to their sexual risk behaviors (e.g., concurrent sex partners, unprotected anal sex, same-sex [MSM] activity). Furthermore, harmful alcohol use increases risk behavior and IPV perpetration, all factors associated with a substantially increased risk for HIV/STI. The syndemic co-occurrence of AUD, intimate partner violence (IPV), and HIV/STI is theorized to take root in systemic socio-structural disadvantage, but the mechanisms causing this syndemic are not well understood, especially in Latino men. The Social Stress Theory suggests that social inequity elevates exposure and vulnerability to stress, limits access to coping resources, and increases AUD and HIV disparities. The proposed longitudinal, epidemiological study aims to elucidate the temporal sequence of AUD, IPV, and HIV/STI, as well as identify risk/protective social stress factors in Latino men (versus white men) during their critical transition from adolescence (12-18 years) to mid-adulthood (32-42 years). To achieve this, we propose secondary analysis of four waves of the National Longitudinal Study of Adolescent to Adult Health (n=5,140), which contains rich social, behavioral, and biological data (e.g., stress response, HIV/STI biomarkers). Findings from this research will inform the development of more effective AUD, IPV, and HIV/STI prevention and treatment interventions for Latino men, and will highlight sub-group nuances among Latino men (e.g., by non-/white race, national sub-group, and sexual orientation). Classified as High Priority by the NIH Office of AIDS Research, this K01 will provide cross- cutting research training for a highly productive ethnic minority junior investigator to conduct HIV/AIDS Research to Reduce Latino Health Disparities in the incidence of new HIV infections and to understand the role of chronic inflammation and AUD in exacerbating these disparities.